


The Oath

by SSA_meredithgrey



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSA_meredithgrey/pseuds/SSA_meredithgrey
Summary: JJ takes a sudden trip to Paris.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I do not own these characters.

"I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States of America against all enemies, foreign and domestic..."

Emily took JJ's hand, holding it for a moment, before raising it to her mouth and planting a kiss upon it. JJ looked up, meeting her eyes. Blue and brown mingling like long lost friends. A beautiful gesture filled with feelings of love and pure contentment. Her kisses traveled up her arm, and ended at her collar bone, where she gave extra attention to the skin her lips found. As JJ's eyes fluttered closed, and she tilted her head, exposing the skin of her neck, she realized that her sudden trip to Paris had been completely worth it.

"I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same..."

Emily's lips worked with passion, covering every inch of her neck. JJ tangled her finger in dark locks, as her movements became quicker, more passionate and hungry than anything. A gasp slipped past her lips when Emily pushed her back against the couch, her fingers working tirelessly to undo the buttons of her shirt.

"That I take this obligation freely without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion..."

Emily licked away the salt on her collar bones, and slid her hands over her abdomen with grace. They hadn't spoken a word to each other besides the casual hellos at the airport. Neither one of them knew what to say. Emily was a changed woman; lonely, and not used to speaking at all much anymore, and JJ didn't know how to comfort her. She only knew that her trip to Paris had been done with an ulterior motive, though she wasn't particularly sure what it was until Emily's lips were on her's, and she felt a hand sliding up a jean-clad thigh. The 'I love you' Emily whispered in her ear was presumed sincere, and the speechless nature of the woman below her was taken as the only answer she needed to continue. The cursing of god that fell from the blonde's lips was only an advantage to the sudden proclamation of what might have been love at the time.

"That I will fully discharge the duties upon which I am about to enter, so help me God."


End file.
